


kiss it all better (im not ready to go)

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, This is really sad, and lance is there, its really sad, keith gets shot, keith tells him to kiss it better, on a mission, they confess to one another, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: ‘Kiss it better.’ Keith says softly.‘What?’‘I’m not ready, Lance. I’m not ready to go yet. Please. Kiss it all better.’Lance only cries harder, pressing kisses repeatedly to Keith’s forehead. ‘I can’t, Keith.’Keith attempts to stretch his neck so that his lips are level to Lance’s. Lance kisses him.‘See?’ Keith smiles. ‘All better.’ He says and then hisses in pain. ‘All better.’‘You can’t die, Keith. Please. Please.’ He pleads over and over, kissing his face and holding him painfully tightly but it’s worth the worsened pain to have Lance close like this.





	kiss it all better (im not ready to go)

It all happens so fast. One moment Keith was running, shooting a grin to Lance and then pain.

He hears Lance’s shout before he realises what has happened. He’s on the floor, and he’s watching Lance run towards him. He skids towards him, gathering Keith up in his arms and then Keith sees it – the red, the ever growing red, seeping through his clothes.

Oh.

That’s right – that’s the immeasurable pain he’s feeling.

‘Keith – Keith, fuck. It’s going to be okay, you’re going to be okay – fuck.’ He says through clenched teeth, holding Keith tight to him and he’s aware that Lance is crying, tears dripping onto his forehead.

‘It’s okay, Lance.’ Keith grits out.

‘We can’t do this without you, Keith – we need you.’

‘Ah- you have Shiro back now.’ He said, gasping in pain. ‘It’s okay.’

Lance looks angrily at him, taking Keith’s face in his hands. ‘I need you, Keith. _I_ can’t do this. Please don’t die on me, Keith. I can’t be without you.’ 

Keith wonders fleetingly if he will get to tease Lance about this in years to come. He thinks that he most likely will not.

‘SHIRO!’ Lance shouts, but Keith knows that Shiro, nor Pidge or Hunk are nearby. 

‘Kiss it better.’ Keith says softly.

‘What?’

‘I’m not ready, Lance. I’m not ready to go yet. Please. Kiss it all better.’

Lance only cries harder, pressing kisses repeatedly to Keith’s forehead. ‘I can’t, Keith.’

Keith attempts to stretch his neck so that his lips are level to Lance’s. Lance kisses him.

‘See?’ Keith smiles. ‘All better.’ He says and then hisses in pain. ‘All better.’

‘You can’t die, Keith. Please. _Please._ ’ He pleads over and over, kissing his face and holding him painfully tightly but it’s worth the worsened pain to have Lance close like this.

‘I might.’ Keith admits, the pain not dulling and his head is feeling dizzy and light. 

‘I’m not ready to loose you.’

‘I’m not ready to leave you.’ Keith replies, voice quiet. ‘Lance, Lance, look at me.’ Keith says and Lance does. ‘I would have spent forever with you.’

Lance shakes his head. ‘You will – you _will, fuck._ I will kill the bastard who did this.’

‘Stay with me, Lance. Stay with me until I fall asleep.’

‘Don’t – shit, don’t fall asleep, please.’

‘Keith – I – I love you so fucking much, please don’t, please be okay.’

‘Kiss me better.’ Lance does even though they both know full well that it won’t do a damned thing. ‘Lance, I love you too, okay? _Please_ don’t forget that.’

‘I won’t, because you’re going to tell me every single day, okay? And I’m going to tell you every day and make you breakfast in bed and kiss you and we’ll be together. Forever.’

Keith’s face contorts in pain. ‘That sounds really good, Lance. I want that. I want that with you.’

Lance talks some more, but Keith can’t separate the words, they blur together into just a mess of Lance. He’s aware of Lance saying his name a few times, and Lance kissing him and kissing him again. 

‘Keith.’ Lance says and Keith doesn’t say anything. ‘Keith, _please. Don’t leave me._ ’ 

Nothing.

Lance can’t bring himself to move, can’t leave Keith’s side. He kisses his forehead again and again.

‘All better?’ He asks between sobs but Keith doesn’t respond. ‘Please, _please, please, please. _’ He begs, burying his face into Keith’s hair and rocking him back and forth.__

____

He couldn’t tell how long it was before someone found him – it could very well have been hours.

____

‘Lance?’ He hears a frightened voice. Hunk’s, he registers.

____

Lance swallows thickly and looks up at him. 

____

‘Lance.’ Hunk says again, eyes welling up as he steps towards them. ‘Lance.’ 

____

‘I-’ Lance chokes out. _‘Keith.’_

____

Hunk kneels beside him and brushes Keith’s fringe out of his face and that’s when the tears spill over. 

____

‘Come on, Lance.’ Hunk says at last. 

____

‘We can’t leave him here.’ Lance sobs, refusing to let go of Keith’s body.

____

‘I’ll take him.’ Hunk says, prying Lance off of Keith and scooping his body up into his arms. ‘The others are back at the castle.’

____

The two of them walk in silence back to the castle, Hunk dragging behind a little bit and Lance reaches the castle first, boarding the ship and going to join the others.

____

‘Lance?’ Pidge gasps and Lance looks numbly down at himself – ah, covered in Keith’s blood. Right.

____

‘Where is Keith?’ Shiro asks, swallowing audibly and Lance meets his eyes.

____

His eyes dart to Hunk who has just entered the room, Keith laying limply in his arms as if he could have simply been sleeping.

____

Lance turns to look at him, and he doesn’t realise that he’s collapsed into sobs on the floor until Pidge’s arms are around him and she’s stroking his back soothingly.

____

It doesn’t make him feel better. Because things will never be better again – not any more. Not without Keith.

____

So much wasted time. They loved each other. If only they had stopped dancing around one another. He never got Keith, and now he never would – had him for a moment only, a moment ripped away from him.

____

Keith, ripped away from him.

____

**Author's Note:**

> im rlly sorry]
> 
> insp by kiss it all better by he is we
> 
> go listen its a rlly good song
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
